Fairy tail: Generations
by AnimeKing8321
Summary: Erza Juvia and gray and mirajane and laxus have kids and dont even know about them
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the guild Fairy tail with my two friends behind me. I had on a armor breastplate with a skull on there and some black jeans. I also had on some black combat boots. I started to feel awkward when everybody started to stare at us. "Who are you" asked some man with pink hair. We didn't answer him. He must've got mad or something because he tried to punch me. But some lady with scarlet hair just like mine stopped the punch.

I then requipped a sword. Everybody gasped at me. I ran at him. He got from the lady grip and charged too. I then slashed at him and he made a grunt noise. I then stopped running and noticed he fell down. I made a look and made my weapon disappear. "Let's go guys. Our parents can't be in this Guild" I said to my friends. They nodded. We all then started walking towards the door when I saw a lady with white hair. I stopped. I looked at my friend my friend Tatum.

He had the hair of that woman, but the face of that man with blond hair like the color of lightning. Tatum noticed her too. We then huddled around each other talking to each other so nobody could hear. "Hey. We wanna listen too. Men always listen" shouted another ma with white hair. We then looked up. "We have concluded that our parents are in this guild" shouted our other friend Drake. Then the whole guild started murmuring things like "No way" or "Never expected". "Well just know you're always welcomed here" said the lady with scarlet hair. I nodded saying "Thank you". Everybody already knew what magic I used. So they asked my other friends. "Take over: Dragon Soul" shouted Tatum. His hair turned flaming red an had on a black leather jacket with a black shirt. Also he had on a pair of jet black jeans and black boots. He also had some black wings on his back. Everybody was amazed. Well except three siblings with white hair.

Then everybody looked at Drake. He took his shirt off for no reason. Everybody screamed at him, but then he started to coat his self in water magic. "Typical Drake" I said. He then shot out a water blast and it turned into a water dragon. He then made it turn to rain to fall down on us. He started gloating. I sat down at the bar. Everybody just forgot about me. That fast. Then heated water started shooting at me. I got up from my seat. I saw Drake and Tatum laughing. I gave them a death glare. "Requip" I shouted. A scarlet colored seal appeared under me. My armor started to glow. Drake started to explain my magic. I as now wearing another armor. It was a shining silver armor. Silver pieces of armor covered my chest, arms, shoulders, and elbows. Also I had on a some metal silver pants. I gave them a glare. "Hey" I said. I attempted to slash Drake, but he put up a shield of water. I then started to float in the air. Swords appeared around me. They then shot at Tatum. He dodged by flying up. I landed. I then slashed at Drake. My swords just went through him.

"Drake has a water body. So Drake is impervious to your attacks" he said in third person point of view. "Is that so" I said glowing and changing armors again. Now I had on a sea green coat a sea green shirt with sea green pants and sea green shoes. I also had a sea green crystal sword. "Lord of the oceans Armor" I stated. "That other Armor he had on was called Silent Kill Armor" said Tatum now back to normal. I then charged at Drake. I attempted to slash him, but he jumped up dodging my attack. "This armor nullifies your water attacks and if you get close enough it cancels out your magic. So you'll be power less. I advise you to stay at a distance" I said coldly. He listened and tried attacking me with water attacks, but I deflected them all. I then appeared behind him. "Told you too stay at a distance" I said. I quickly did a attack and a whirlpool of water attack him. But to my surprise it attack everybody. I changed to my normal armor.

Then a man with reddish orange hair appeared behind me. I turned around slowly. I was shacking too , but acted like I wasn't. "I've concluded who your parents are. Drake your mom s Juvia Lockser and your dad is Gray Fullbuster. Tatum your mom is Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar. Your mom is Erza Scarlet and Jellal" stated the man. All the people he called looked confused with the expression no-way on there face. Our happy expressions changed to saddened looks. Then our parents looked at us. Technically for me it was just my mom. "We got kids" they all shouted. I made a look and started to walk backwards towards my friends. We stood there. "When did we get kids" they shouted. I could see Drake and Tatum were saddened, but I stood there strong. "I grew up without parents. All three of us. We were stuck in a orphanage together. These friends of mine on the side of me are like family. We searched for you everyday and night. Even high and low. We even looked in Dark Guilds. So we finally find you and your acting surprised like you never knew about us" I strictly. They looked at us. "Well then. Fuck all of you guys" shouted Tatum. "Come on guys. Let's just go" said Drake. We started walking towards the door. I then felt somebody hand touch my shoulder. "Let go of me" I said. My mom looked at me. Then she let go

"Hey. Eamon. Let's go join that guild called Blue Pegasus" suggested Tatum. "Drake thinks we should join Lamia Scale" Drake said. "Yeah guys. Let's go. They might not look so surprised when they see us" I said. We walked out not even looking back. We decided on the Lamia Scale one. We all got guild stamps and we three got them put on our hand. "Hey guys lets do a mission" I suggested. They both nodded in agreement.

We walked to the request board. We saw a mission saying to defeat a group of bandits. I grabbed it and we departed.


	2. Chapter 2

I slashed at one of the bandits with dual swords. I then requipped a spear. I started thrusting it forwards cutting or either stabbing people. I then jumped up and my armor started changing. I changed into my Silent Kill armor. I then dashed at the bandit from the air and sliced in his direction. The attacks hit his chest. He fell down. I then requippded into my normal armor I usually wear. "Flame sphere" shouted Tatum.

He shot a sphere of fire at some bandits effectively ending them. He then started coating his self in fire. "Flame tornado" he shouted. He flew forward turning into a tornado sucking in some more bandits. They then got spit out. He then started fighting with his fists and legs. He punched and kicked. Tatum shot some water at some people. "Water Spear" he shouted. He raised up both hands and water shot of from both in the shape of spears. They attacked some bandits. He then saw some remaining bandits.

He then trapped them in some water bubbles. "Water Lock" he said. They lost conscious and fell down. We cuffed them and the rune knights came and took them away. We went to the person who put the job out. He then gave us 120,000 jewels (that means it's gonna be 12,000 in real life). We split it. So I got 3,000 jewels. We traveled back to the guild. We then saw a magic shop. We walked in. I thought I would find a new armor. I walked around. I was looking down. I then bumped into someone. I fell down hearing a clunk noise. I got back up. "Watch where you're going" I said. I started walking forward then stopped.

I turned around to see the whole family gang. Tatum and Drake started walking my way noticing them. We all looked at them. "Juvia says hi" said Juvia. I then requippded into my bunny suit. BOOOO" I said trying to scare them. They started laughing. I gave them all death glares. "This aint funny" said Tatum. "He really likes that suit" said Drake too. I turned to the right and saw it. I saw a armor. I ran to it probably doing one of my comical anime runs. I stopped and saw the price. I turned white requipping into my normal armor. It was 4,000. Then I saw someone give me the extra money. It was Erza Scarlet.

"May I ask. What made you not be so shocked this time" I asked. She made a im-sorry look. "It was just. We didn't know we had kids" she said. I nodded. I told her I be right back as I brought the armor. Wow she is actually nice. The armor was a bat like. "You know. That looks just like my black wing armor" she said. I already brought the armor and put it in my requip dimension alongside the sword that goes with it. "Wow. That's the same sword I use in mine" she also stated. I nodded. "Cool" I said. It kind of felt awkward. Someone finally broke the silence. "Hey Erza" he said. I looked up at him. He had blue hair and some strange red markings around his right eye. I felt like I knew him. My mom walked away with the man a distance to talk.

"Who is he" I thought. I tried to listen in on and then I heard the word son. Then I started thinking about my new armor and how it increases offence ability. So I fight better and my sword skills are better. I could also fly and glide in that armor because of the bat like wings on the back of the black breastplate.

I then walked to Tatum and Drake. There parents were trying to convince them to join Fairy Tail. They kept saying "What's my name then MOM". I then got on the side of there parents. They looked at me. They then got confused. "Your names are Tatum and Drake" there parents said finally able to speak. Tatum looked at us then at the floor. Drake was shocked. I didn't know why he was shocked. He always got shocked about everything. "Guys I think we should join Fairy Tail." I suggested. They both made faces. "Please" I said giving them death glares. They both started sweating. "AYE" they both said in unison. We went back to the guild Lamia Scale before saying bye to our parents. I decided to tell the master about the situation. He understood.

He took our guild marks off. We traveled to the guild. I then saw a flash run in front of us. Then I quickly turned around and saw it again. "Guys. Were being watched" I said warning them to prepare for a battle. We got on each others side. Then something attacked us from behind. We managed to jump out the way. I landed. There was a man wearing a green cloak. He shot darkness at me. I dodged. I quickly requippded a axe. I looked for the man. I didn't see him. Then I sensed something behind me. I turned around. Then Drake just in time doused him with a pressurized blast of destructive water. The man then appeared on top of the roof of some house. I jumped at him. "Its not polite to stand on peoples homes without them knowing" I said trying to hit him with my axe.

Tatum now I his take over form said something to me. "Wow Seth. You cannot insult someone" he said shooting a fireball at the attacker. I told him to shut up. I then requippded a spear. I threw it at the man. He kind of faded and it went through him. I then jumped down at him requipping into my Midnight armor. It was basically a black jump suit. Black metal covered my knees, shoulders, feet, arms, and chest. It also gave me a smoky grey colored sword. It increases my speed dramatically. I was like almost a blur. Then I could be. I then tried to slash at him from the air. He blocked it with a outta no where sword. I then jumped back landing on my feet.

I then appeared behind him and slashed at him tearing his cloak. He had jet black hair and a lot of piercings. He looked around my age. I still dashed at him. I tried to stab through him, but he became clear like air. I then stepped back. He became back tangible. I eyed him. Tatum appeared behind the boy while he was distracted. He then kicked him causing him to fly into a wall. He might've not had the magic power of his moms Satan Soul but the strength and speed were the same. Drake then casted Water Lock on him, without water in the inside. We looked at us. "Who are you" I asked. He didn't answer me. He did finally. "Im Nick." He said angrily. He then turned intangible and walked through the water lock. The spell then hit the ground and made the sound of a water balloon hitting the ground. He then disappeared.


End file.
